The Magic Story Book
by xNaraku No Hanax21
Summary: What would happen if your favorite shinigamis in Bleach get sucked into a storybook and are forced into acting each and every fairytale you've heard of since your childhood? Hilarity ensues, of course!


Ayane-san: A new story is up! This time, everyone is going to be a fairy tale character! And no, I am not talking about Fairy Tail the anime.

Ichigo: They know that already, don't they?

Ayane-san: It's just reprecaution if anybody is confused.

Ichigo: Do you really need to do that...?

Saaya: Look Ichigo. There's a big difference: Fairy TALE and Fairy TAIL.

Ichigo: ...I KNOW THAT!

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Karakura town. Not too breezy and not that hot, everyone was enjoying the nice weather, but not Kurosaki Ichigo. No, it was not because he was fighting hollows, it was because he was cleaning out the attic like any regular teenager. His useless dad took Karin and Yuzu to a three day, two night stay at a hotel with a reservation Yuzu won at a local super market lottery. Ichigo wasn't really interested in going, so he was told to stay home and clean out the attic while they were away. But he wasn't home alone; a certain shinigami was bunking in his closet, who was none other than Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo opened the attic latter from above and started walking up. When his head was already in the attic, what he saw was expected, a lot of dust and boxes. He was going through the somewhat cramped room, averting the many boxes and junk in the way.<p>

"Damn it, this place could get anyone to sneeze non stop for a week," He said to himself as Rukia appeared through the opening in the floor.

"Oi, Ichigo how much stuff is in here?" Rukia asked, as she also had trouble walking in the attic.

"Who knows," he said. "Alright, since you're helping me, can you look inside some of the boxes over there and see if there's anything that we can throw out or give away." He directed.

"Alright," she said as they both started looking through the many boxes scattered around and in stacks.

Some of the boxes they looked through usually had old picture frames, toys, and magazines. Some of them also had photo albums which they knew they shouldn't get rid of or look through. When Rukia looked through another one of the boxes, she found some old books. She spotted a rather large, almost white, thick book and picked it up. She blew and fanned the dust away and read the title of the book. The book said in golden embroidery, 'Magic Fairytales'. That is all it had on it, no author or illustrator name on the cover, but it seemed to draw her interest.

"Oi, Ichigo," she called.

"What is it?" He asked while looking through another box.

"Can I keep this book?" Rukia asked while holding it up towards his direction. "It looks pretty interesting." She said as Ichigo looked up to look at the book.

"_Weird…I don't remember getting that book when I was little…_" Ichigo thought. "Sure, you can have it," he said to her as he continued to look through the other boxes.

"Thanks," she exclaimed as she hugged the book.

* * *

><p>A few days later, back in the Soul Society, everyone in Soul Society was called for a meeting, not only the fukutaichous*, but also Ichigo and the others. They started walking down the hall towards the 1st division meeting room. While they were walking, Rukia was carrying the book she had gotten from Ichigo. She had been hugging it close to her the whole time.<p>

"So how's the book?" Ichigo asked her.

"It was pretty interesting," she replied. "It has a lot of unknown stories I've never heard of before," she said looking at the book.

"That's good to hear. But why are you bringing it to the meeting?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Ah, I'm planning to show it to Renji and the others," she answered with a smile. "There are some stories in here that could catch their interest," Rukia said.

"Heh, who knew Kurosaki even kept any books besides 'those' types of magazines," Ishida said behind them.

"What? I don't keep 'those' type of magazines and how would you know if I had any books in my house?" Ichigo turned back to yell at Ishida Uryu, who was also accompanying them to the meeting.

"Who knows, people can misunderstand things about you, due to that attitude and personality you have, anyone could think you're a delinquent, heck, even a pervert," Ishida said calmly.

"What?" He yelled. "You're one to talk! People can misunderstand that you're some stuck up, four-eyes that only studies 24/7! And that itself is a fact!" Ichigo retorted with a smirk.

"What was that, Kurosaki?" Ishida shouted with a vein on his head. "Who're you to call me a 'four-eyes', _carrot top_!" Ishida said as they started glaring at each other in a dangerous level of 'I'm-going-to-beat-the-hell-out-of-you'.

"Calm down you two," Chad and Orihime said with a sweat drop.

As Ichigo and Ishida continued their pity argument, everyone kept on walking down the hall ignoring the two idiots as they reached the meeting room. Rukia had managed to calm Ichigo down by using the book and waking him in the head to tell him to shut up. But suddenly, the book had started vibrating a bit more than it should after colliding with Ichigo's head. Then, Rukia could've sworn the book had started glowing a bit.

"_That's odd…I thought I saw it glowing a bit._" She thought. "_Must be my imagination, it could've just been the embroidery shining from the lights,_" she concluded in a nod and went to stand in her assigned place in the room. After a while, the Soutaichou, Yamamoto Genryuusai, appeared and called for silence among everyone.

"As everyone knows, I have summoned everyone here to discuss a certain matter," Yamamoto started. "One of us has mentioned about holding a feast of such, to promote the hard work and fighting that we have survived and gone through, and I agree to it. I have called you all to discuss the preparations and such," he said.

"_So that's why were all called here,_" Ichigo thought as he looked around to find many taichous* and fukutaichous around him. Suddenly, Ichigo thought he saw something glowing and turned towards that direction to only find Rukia holding the book, but the book was glowing. "Oi, Rukia!" Ichigo whispered to her direction. "Rukia!" he whispered as Rukia turned to his voice. Ichigo started pointing somewhere as Rukia mouthed a 'what'.

She then found out Ichigo was pointing at the book in her arms, and when she looked down she notice the book was slightly glowing.

"_What the…_" she thought as it slowly started glowing even brighter and suddenly, the book flew right out of her hands. "Whoa!" she shouted as the book flew and landed in the middle of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto said. Then suddenly, the book had opened itself and a sudden gust of strong wind started pulling everyone in.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! Renji yelled as everyone start getting sucked into the book.

"RUKIA, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Ichigo shouted against the wind.

"HOW SHULD I KNOW!" she shouted back.

Everyone then prepared to take out their weapons and zanpakuotu*, but then the wind had gotten stronger and everyone was immediately sucked in as the book was then closed. Before they knew it, they were all falling down a hole. Don't worry, they didn't die. Almost everyone regained their composure and manage to slowly fall down and land safely using shunpo, while others just kept falling and landed on their asses or face, but were still alive.

Once everyone was on a suppose surface, Ichigo looked around to find that everything was blank white, besides the tiled, checker designed floor they were standing on*.

"_Where the hell are we?_" Ichigo thought as he kept looking around while everyone else did the same or were trying to get up from the hard fall.

"What is the hell is this place?" Hitsugaya asked.

"…It might be my imagination," Rukia said." But I think we were sucked into the book," she said.

"Well, we already know that much," Renji said. "But just where, in this book, are we? And where/how are we gonna get out? He said.

"Maybe there's an exit somewhere," Orihime said while looking for some sort of entrance or exit.

"I doubt there would be an exit in a place with no doors or windows around," Chad said.

"Hey, take a look at this," Ishida's voice came from another side. He was standing next to some pedestal* with a sign on it. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji ran towards where Ishida was to see what he found.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I found this thing while looking for a way out," He said as he motioned them to the sign. "It might give us a clue on how to get out of here," Ishida said as Ichigo started reading the writing out loud.

"It says, 'Welcome to the Magic Fairytales Book! This is no ordinary book as you can already see, in this book you will no only be inside the stories, but you will also play out the stories as well. And if you don't want to, then be prepared to be stuck in this book for eternity~...," Ichigo read. "Wait, then if we don't go through those stories," Ichigo said.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE APART OF THIS BOOK FOR LIFE!" Renji shouted as Hitsugaya came up to them.

"So how do we get out of here then?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Uh, wait, it says, 'But if you play out each and every story in this book, you shall be released from the book's grasp and sent back to you world. Good Luck! Your captor, the Magic Fairytales Book.'," Ichigo finished reading.

"So all we need to do is go through and act out every story, that won't be so hard," Rukia said.

"But how are we supposed to get to the stories, first off?" Histugaya asked. "Second, how are we suppose to know what to do when we get into the story?" he continued.

"Wait, it also says, 'P.S Once you get into the story, you will be guided in a way to fully finish the story and if you press the button on the bottom of this note, a door shall appear to lead each of you to your assigned stories, the more the merrier~!'

"Well at least we know what to expect and how come this book is so cheery about all this? Nonetheless how can a book be cheery at all?" Ichigo said out loud.

"Now's not the time to be asking questions idiot," Rukia said.

"That's right, "Ishida said. "We'll discuss this after we get out of here," he said as he pushed up his glasses. "Now press the button, Kurosaki," he directed.

"Wait, what button?" Ichigo asked.

"It's right there you idiot," Ishida pointed out the big red button right after the 'P.S' note.

"I-I knew that," Ichigo said as he pressed the button.

Suddenly, the floor started shaking as a door on the other side of the room came up from the floor. The door itself was white as well and the handles where gold.

"You heard what the note said everyone," Yamamoto said as he hit the tip of his cane on the tiled flooring. "We must complete this story to escape, now go! We must not stay here any longer. Soul Society will be in chaos if we do not return as quickly as possible," he said.

"Well this is really troublesome," Kyoraku said as he tilted his hat.

"Taichou! You mustn't slack off at a time like this, now let's hurry," Nanao said sternly.

"This is gonna be kinda fun!" Matsumoto exclaimed in joy.

'Don't get carried away, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya snapped. "If you do, there'll be five stacks of paperwork waiting for you back at the barracks," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Eh~? That's so unfair, Taichou," Matsumoto said with a pout on her face.

"Well let's go," Ichigo said.

"Hai," Rukia said.

As Ichigo turned the handles on the door and pushed them forward, a bright light appeared before them. Then everyone walked into the light, knowing they cannot turn back once they have gone through. And so begins the epic and hilarious fairytale adventures of Ichigo, his friends, and the Gotei 13*!

* * *

><p>Taichou = Captain<p>

Fukuchou = Lieutenants

* In the room, if you have every watched -Man, try to kinda picture it something like the 14th/ Musician's room, but there's no furniture besides the note and the floor is like black and white checker style tiles.

Gotei 13 = The Thirteen Court Guard Squads

* * *

><p>Ayane-san: Hoped like you the new story! Please leave a reivew!<p>

Ichigo: Hey, just what kind of book was that?

Ayane-san: How should I know? It 'was' in 'your' attic, right?

Ichigo: How should I know the stuff I had when I was little?

Ayane-san: Keep track of your stuff or it'll get lost one day and you won't even know it, until you need it.

Saaya: Indeed, indeed. Oh, for this story, Ayane-san and I will each write a chapter, so look forward to it! Thank you!


End file.
